


Flowers

by DandyLionn (Broadwayz)



Category: Ed Sheeran - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwayz/pseuds/DandyLionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed goes on a date with the reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

Ed’s POV

I run my fingers through my hair a few more times trying to make the sweep in the directions I knew my girlfriend’s liked it. She was always going on and on about how much she loved my untamable, ginger hair.

I step out of the bathroom and throw on the hoodie she had bought me for a birthday last year and gave myself on last glance in the mirror before venturing out into the living room.

"Date tonight?" My roommate asked as I walked past him.

"Yup, I haven’t seen her in a while because I’ve been touring. I’ve really missed her."

"Don’t forget to get her flowers!" He called as I slipped out the front door.

"How could I forget?" I laugh back. 

I race down the stairs two at time so I could meet with her as fast as possible. I had been on tour for my new album for months and it had just ended a few days ago. I hadn’t seen her that entire time and my heart was yearning to be in her presence again.

I stepped out of the apartment complex, onto the busy city street and began the walk to the flower shop we used to visit so often. She would beg me to visit it ever week because of how much she loved flowers.

A bell attached to the door jingled as I walked into the shop.

"Edward!" The shop owner coos "I haven’t seen you here recently!"

"Yeah I’ve been working and stuff." I answer back shyly.

"You gettin’ some flowers for that lovely lady of yours?" She asks. I nod in replay. "Great! I have some Irises, those are her favorite right?"

"Yeah, she would always fill her apartment with them. She had so many in her house, she started smelling like Irises." I chuckle remembering the sweet scent.

"Here you go." The shop owner says as she hands me a bouquet of Irises, "You better hurry, the suns about to set and you know they don’t allow any visitors after sundown."

"Oh shit" I mumble. "Thanks!" I call as I race out of the store and down the street.

Luckily my destination wasn’t far but I still enter out of breath and tired.

"Looks like no one bother to change your flowers while I was gone." I laugh when I notice the dead flowers leaned up against her gravestone.

I stuff the dead flowers into my hoodie and place the bouquet of fresh Irises on the ground next to her.

"Maybe I should have bought you fake flowers, but those don’t smell as nice." I sit down next to gravestone and rest in an attempt to catch my breath. "So tell me love, did you miss me like I miss you?"


End file.
